gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cruel Moon Archdemon
Cruel Moon Archdemon (殘月大魔) was the eighth Prelate of the [[Asura Blood Sect|'Asura Blood Sect']]. Appearance Cruel Moon Archdemon was an elderly man with a muscular build and usually had a serious expression on his face. He had a thick white moustache and long flowing white beard that matched his equally long side burns. The remaining hair from his balding head was tied back into a traditional bun. He also wore an ornate robe and a cloak with large pauldrons but later on changed to a simple cloak. Image Gallery Personality Cruel Moon Archdemon was an impetuous and belligerent man. He also had great pride in the Asura Blood Sect and was a firm supporter of the Sect's dream of conquering the Middle Kingdom as he was willing to travel to the murim to find a weapon that could make it possible even against the Grand Prelate's orders. Even moments before his death, he never wavered in loyalty to the Grand Prelate and gave a rare warm smile to a vision of him. Furthermore, he seemed to have cared somewhat about his bodyguards, showing a moment of grief when he learned about their dwindling numbers however he was also willing to reprimand them for their failures.Chapter 112 (Yongbi) History At some point in history, Cruel Moon Archdemon joined the Asura Blood Sect to support the Grand Prelate's goal of conquering the Middle Kingdom and eventually became a Prelate of the Sect. Later, having collaborated with Sanggwan Chaek, he and his bodyguards journeyed to the Middle Kingdom to find the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword against the Grand Prelate's wishes. In the murim, they slaughtered Yul Mog-In and his retainers at Geumcheonbo headquarters in search of the Golden Medallion. Then they pursued Yul Mugi who had escaped with the medallion. Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible Volume 1 After Yongbi killed his men and left for Hobuk Province with Yul Mugi, Cruel Moon Archdemon and his bodyguards inspected the campsite and bodies to determine the direction they headed to. He then angrily questioned who dared to interfere in their pursuit of Yul Mugi. Volume 2 Finding out that Yul Mugi was with Goo Hwi, the demonists waited for the Heaven Ravager King in the empty Black Snake's stronghold. When Goo Hwi finally arrived, Cruel Moon Archdemon captured Yul Mugi and exchanged a few words with Goo Hwi before being ripped apart by his brutal martial arts. However, Cruel Moon Archdemon recovers due to his Great Asura Regeneration Technique and fatally wounded Goo Hwi with a deadly technique. With Goo Hwi incapacitated and Yul Mugi in their hands, the Prelate ordered the stronghold to be set on fire before leaving. Later, Cruel Moon Archdemon extracted Yul Mugi's soul to determine the current owner of the Golden Medallion (Yongbi) and the Golden Castle's location in the form of a cryptic message. Volume 3 After killing two Red Blood agents that had descended upon their location, Cruel Moon Archdemon. Volume 4 Volume 5 Powers and Abilities As he was one of the Prelates of the Asura Blood Sect, Cruel Moon Archdemon's power was comparable to that of the Twelve Supreme Masters.Chapter 51 (Yongbi) While not as physically capable as the gosu he encountered in the Middle Kingdom, Cruel Moon Archdemon was an incredibly powerful combatant due to the deadly techniques he used. They were capable of easily fatally wounding a ' ' of Goo Hwi's caliber while making himself almost immortal. What made his 'Demonic Techniques' especially dangerous was that they involved the use of poison that caused rapid decay and distorted the victim meridians.Chapter 119 (Yongbi) In addition, any wounds inflicted by the demonic techniques caused the victim to feel extreme pain which hindered their ability to participate in a prolonged fight.Chapter 52 (Yongbi) '''Ki Manipulation': Cruel Moon Archdemon had the ability to form ribbons from ki to snatch up or bind whatever he desired. They were also capable of the burning flesh of his enemies.Chapter 14 (Yongbi) Cruel Moon Archdemon was well-versed in martial arts techniques: * Blood Shadow Aura * Divine Blood Rain Devastation Technique, Ten-Thousand Ravaging Demonic Beasts * Great Asura Regeneration Technique: 'A powerful technique that made Cruel Moon Archdemon nigh-immortal. It allowed him to regenerate even the most grievous wounds.Chapter 15 (Yongbi) * 'Great Pressure Points Strikes Technique: An extremely deadly technique that is guaranteed to be fatal if successful. The only way to survive it is receive aid from someone "whose medical arts reach the heavens."Chapter 113 (Yongbi) * Spirit Annihilating Dance of Soul Mastery * Demonic Techniques: ** Great Asura Soul Summoning Technique ** Great Phantasmal Soul Technique, The 17th Move: Phantasmal Demonic Bone Reaver ** Phantasmal Demonic Form * Incorporeal Demonic Techniques: 'These demonic techniques are capable of producing ki that is as destructive as a real weapon.Chapter 115 (Yongbi) ** 'Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The 5th Move: Asura Devastation ** Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The 12th Move: Incorporeal Sky Killing Thunderbolts ** Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The Incorporeal Crescent Blade ** Incorporeal Demonic Technique, Stygian Demonic Slaughtering Wall: '''This is the most powerful move of the Incorporeal Demonic Techniques. Quotes * (To Goo Hwi after their second clash) "''In my 64 years of glory and shame... I have never once felt any regret since I joined '' cause. ''It's a shame Goo Hwi... If only our battle here... could've been fought under '''his flag with the world at stake."Chapter 118 (Yongbi) * (Before dying) "''My lord... I pray that you fulfil our long cherished desire of a hundred years..." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Deceased